russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Sarah Ortega Topbills ‘The Story of a School Girl’
August 23, 2018 The Singing Sweetheart Sarah Ortega formally joins the roster of sought after Kapinoy daytime girl as she topbills IBC-13’s newest afternoon curriculum-based drama The Story of a School Girl premiering this Monday (Aug 27) in Hapon ng Bayan. Sarah Ortega (school uniform) A dramatic quality production of IBC-13 and Secarats Talent Management Services, Sarah takes on ger biggest role to date as gorgeous high school student Alexa who will study her lesson of secret curriculum story by learning her moral value in her learner life. “What’s new and interesting about this show is that the perspective of the gorgeous high school student will be shown to the young audience. Usually, the struggles of a high school classmate and see the other side of this lessons,” said Sarah. Joining Sarah in the cast of The Story of a School Girl are Allen Cecilio, Zaijian Jaranilla, Aubrey Miles, Hero Bautista, Jopay Paguia, Daria Ramirez, Maybelyn dela Cruz, Jaypee de Guzman, Gazelle Agero, Jaime Yllana, Heidiann Mansilla, Franchesca Salcedo, Yves Yamio, Daisy Reyes, Mat Ranillo III, and Dionne Monsanto. Allen Cecilio (school uniform), Sarah Ortega (school uniform), Zaijian Jaranilla (school uniform) First seen as Alyanna in Mars Ravelo's Roberta, Sarah was instantly given her project as Sharlene in the memorable primetime romantic comedy series To Love Again starring the Mall Princess Cherryz Mendoza and the Dance Prince Rico dela Paz. Some may think Sarah’s rise to fame is quite fast compared to others but for the dramatic actress and the Singing Sweetheart, it’s just about time that she gets her big break. ”I’ve been preparing myself to take on big projects like The Story of a School Girl. I studied showbiz when I was young to study at DAZSMA School in Inarawan, Antipolo where I learned more about the craft that I love. That is why I can say I am ready and I am equipped to face lead roles,” explained Sarah. Aside from acting on television, Sarah is also known as a student and just recently, she was formally launched as a recording artist after releasing her career single Unchanging Heart and her debut album of the same song since 2016. The Story of a School Girl is the newest trend of curriculum-based entertainment for IBC-13 which aligned with the K-12 high school curriculum, behind the curriculum-based drama series Glory Jane, High School Life, Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza? and Junior Twin; and the top-rating and award-winning curriculum-based sitcom Iskul Bukol, the Diliman High School era of the longest-running sitcom every Saturday. Don’t miss the premiere of The Story of a School Gir''l this Monday (Aug 27 ), 3:30 3:15PM after ''Hati Tayo sa Magdamag on IBC-13’s Hapon ng Bayan or IBC HD. Follow the official The Story of a School Girl accounts on Twitter (http://twitter.com/thestoryofaschoolgirl) and Facebook (www.facebook.com/TheStoryOfASchoolGirl). Tweet your thoughts, comments, and suggestions using the hashtag #TheStoryOfASchoolGirl. ''Naasha's 25th Anniversary Concert: Natasha 25 Na Tayo :''Ikaw Ang Star!: Isang Taos Pusong Pasasalamat Mula Sa Natasha :August 25, 2018, 7PM :Smart Araneta Coliseum #IkawAngStarSaNatasha :Endorsers: :Piolo Pascual :Bela Padilla :Jessy Mendiola :McCoy de Leon and Elisse Joson :Sue Ramirez :Ejay Falcon :Joyce Abestano and Patrick Destura :Guest performers: :Aegis :Moira del Torre :Shanti Dope :Andrew E. :Neocolours :Moonstar88 :Gracenote :Manoeuuvers Ignite: Jason and Joshua Zamora :Hashtags (Kid, Wilbert, Rayt, Vitto) :El Gamma Penumbra :DJ Arra Pascual :Special guests: :Ivan Veneracion :Jet Pangan Ready na ang ating Natasha Ambassadors and AMAZING line-up of performers para sa ating 25th anniversary concert! Handa na rin ba kayo? We are all very excited to celebrate this milestone with you! See you on August 25, 2018 at the Smart Araneta Coliseum! Get your tickets now at the Natasha Branch near you!